Black Side
by Ljeevas
Summary: L amnesia karena sesuatu yang telah terjadi di malam sebelumnya. L berusaha mengingat masa lalunya dan sementara ia tinggal dengan sesorang yang mungkin pernah berada di masa lalunya.
1. Amnesia

Aku terbangun disebuah ruangan asing yang tidak kukenali sama sekali. Dan sepertinya ruangan ini sudah lama sekali tidak digunakan.

Ruangan itu remang-remang hanya diterangi cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi dan atap-atap yang berlubang. Ruangan itu pengap dengan perabotan yang sudah usang dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Aku tebaring di lantai dengan posisi terlentang, merasakan dinginnya lantai yang menusuk kulit, selain itu lantainya juga basah.

Aku terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk karena mendengar suara bising dan seruan-seruan orang dari luar.

"Kita harus menghancurkan tempat ini, sebelum kita yang dihancurkan.", teriak seorang pria bersuara berat.

"Semuanya, cepat selesaikan tempat ini.", timpal laki-laki paruh baya yang terlihat melalui celah kecil didinding rapuh dihadapanku. Seketika aku langsung menyadari bahwa bangunan ini akan segera dihancurkan menggunakan alat konstruksi yang mengeluarkan bunyi bising tersebut.

Aku berusaha bangun dengan cepat, memastikan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi diluar, tetapi kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, seperti habis dipukul suatu benda dengan sangat keras.

Aku berusaha menahan sakit kepalaku dan mulai berdiri, ketika aku mulai melompat untuk mempercepat lariku.. detik berikutnya aku terjatuh dengan wajah yang mendarat ke tanah lebih dulu.

"SHIT!", hidungku langsung mengeluarkan darah segar dan tatapanku beralih pada sesuatu di kakiku. Tenyata kaki kananku terikat pada tali tambang yang terkait pada lemari kayu yang sudah lapuk tetapi cukup kuat untuk menahanku.

Aku mendengar suara deru alat-alat konstruksi semakin mendekat. Aku mulai merasa sedikit cemas. Tali yang mengikat kakiku terikat dengan sangat terampil dan sangat sulit untuk dibuka, aku terus berusaha. Mendengar suara mesin konstruksi yang semakin mendekat aku langsung meringkuk dan mendekap kepalaku seakan itu adalah akhir dari diriku.

"Tolong hentikaaaaann..!", aku berteriak sejadinya berharap mesin konstruksi itu berhenti dan menyadari bahwa ada seseorang didalam, tapi percuma. Suaraku tidak lebih keras dari mesin-mesin itu. Sehingga tidak ada yang dapat mendengarku. Aku menggumamkan banyak hal yang tidak bisa tercerna oleh pikiranku sendiri.

BHUUUAAAAGHHhh...pyarrrr...BHUMM!

Suara itu cukup memekakkan telinga. Aku terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas,"bangunan ini akan hancur, akan hancur bersamaku..." dan hanya itu kata-kata yang terdengar jelas dan menurutku dapat dicerna.

"Kumohon...", aku menggumam pelan, menunggu beberapa detik sampai sesuatu terjadi padaku, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hn?" aku bingung sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa tidak, atau lebih tepatnya belum terjadi apa-apa padaku.

Separuh bangunan itu hancur berantakan, hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatku duduk terdiam. Aku dapat melihat keluar, memandang silau pada secercah sinar matahari yang menyengat.

Sebelum akhirnya aku kembali tersadar dan mencoba memotong tali yang mengikat kakiku dengan pecahan kaca yang berserakan disekitarku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya tali tambang itu putus. Aku berdiri dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar dan menyadari bahwa darah segar mengucur deras dari telapak tanganku, karena terkena pacahan kaca.

Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan pintu keluar dan tanpa sadar aku menatap ke atas, menatap langsung sinar matahari yang begitu terik dan membuat kepalaku kembali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, sampai akhirnya berhasil membuatku kembali jatuh pingsan.

.

= ^o^ =

Rasanya seperti terlelap, merasakan diriku sangat ringan seperti melayang.

Ditempat itu sangat gelap. Tidak ada siapapun. Aku melihat genangan air disekitarku. Menatap pantulan seorang laki-laki yang tak kukenali, berwajah pucat dengan rambut acak-acakan, juga kantung mata yang menggantung dibawah mata lelaki itu. Matanya hitam kelam, yang bisa membuat siapa saja tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang terpancar dari sinar matanya yang sayu.

Seseorang lewat dihadapanku. Tapi aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Aku hanya mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba orang itu hilang bagai kabut.

Terlihat lampu-lampu kecil tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku berjalan kearah lampu-lampu itu sampai akhirnya melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar memuakkan. Mayat berserakan dimana-mana. Membusuk dan mulai berair. Lalat menghinggapi tubuh mereka. Keadaan mereka menyedihkan.

Aku tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Perutku mual dengan bau anyir dan bau daging busuk dimana-mana.

Tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan. Mayat-mayat itu bergerak, mereka menoleh kearahku. Tersenyum, seperti mengejekku, mengajakku untuk menjadi seperti mereka. Mereka berjalan kearahku. Mulai menarik-narik tanganku, mencengkeram kaki dan bahuku erat-erat. Aku memberontak, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman mereka dari tubuhku, dan berteriak sekuat-kuatnya tapi tidak ada suara yang mampu keluar. Semuanya bisu. Aku tidak mampu, mereka sangat banyak. Aku tenggelam dalam lautan mayat hidup, dan aku terbangun ...

**To be continued...**


	2. Red Iris

Aku terbangun kembali dari mimpi burukku, dengan peluh menetes dari dahiku dan juga napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Rasanya seperti terhempas dari langit.

Aku mendapati diriku berada di tempat lain. Tempat itu terang benderang, berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya. Tempat itu luas, bersih, dan semuanya serba putih, benar-benar beda jauh dengan tempat yang sebelumnya.

Aku masih menatap keatas, masih membisu.

"...Apakah ini surga?", aku menggumamkan sesuatu yang menurutku wajar bagi seorang yang mengalami masa-masa yang membingungkan. Yah, setidaknya begitu.

Tiba-tiba seorang terkekeh, dan membuatku terkejut.

'_Sejak kapan ada orang disana?',_batinku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran sesorang sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihat wajah orang itu.

"apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau telah berada di surga?", tanya lelaki itu setelah berhenti terkekeh dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah seperti orang yang menyimpan dendam yang mendalam terhadapku.

Aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini! Kulit pucat, rambut hitam acak-acakan, kantung mata seperti panda, kaus putih panjang, dan celana jeans belel, ya, dalam mimpi burukku barusan.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda. Auranya, dan juga matanya. Dalam mimpiku, orang itu memiliki mata hitam. Bukan seperti ini, merah menyala. Seperti ruby yang sangat indah tapi sangat mengerikan. Seakan pernah mengenal orang ini aku hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kau benar-benar berfikir ini surga, hah?" tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi, dengan tatapan bengis dan kejam.

Setelah mengamati sekitar aku langsung sadar kalau aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari jeans belelnya. Aku langsung merubah posisiku, yang semula tidur terlentang menjadi duduk dengan menggantungkan kakiku disalah satu sisi tempat tidur, rasanya tidak nyaman tapi aku tetap mempertahankan posisiku seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja kepala dan kakiku terasa sangat sakit.

Orang itu terus mendekat kearahku, selang satu meter aku kembali membuka mulutku dan mulai berbicara yang sepertinya membuat orang itu agak terkejut.

"Siapa anda? Apakah anda yang membawa saya kemari?", tanyaku sopan.

Orang itu menatapku sambil melotot.

"Apa maksudmu?", orang itu membentakku. Aku terdiam. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku menatapnya heran dan mengalihkan pandangan pada pisau lipat yang berada di tangannya.

"Apakah anda hendak membunuh saya?", tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Orang itu terdiam sejenak, membuang muka dan menatap dinding putih disebelahnya kemudian kembali menatap mataku.

"Tentu tidak sobat, seperti biasanya, kau.. dan aku. Selalu bermain-main", ujarnya menunjukan senyuman yang tampak tulus.

Dalam nada bicaranya aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti apa maksudnya, orang itu seperti mencemaskanku ...

= ^o^ =

Orang itu masih diam dihadapanku. Menatapku yang sedang memegangi kepalaku karena kesakitan. Aku bertanya pada orang dihadapanku untuk mencairkan suasana yang benar-benar kaku diantara kami.

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa anda? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Saya benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada saya? Apakah anda mau menjelaskannya? Atau anda hanya akan terus menatap saya dengan tampang tolol seperti itu?.", tanyaku langsung dengan terang-terangan tanpa ada yang mengganjal seperti aku sendiri sering melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Orang itu menatap lekat-lekat mataku.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya apa hubungan saya dengan anda? Dan... siapa saya?" tanyaku bingung, aku juga heran dengan petanyaanku barusan? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, tapi aku tetap menatapnya datar seakan tahu apa yang memang harus kulakukan.

Orang itu berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik dibandingkan tempat ini. Bukankah kau tidak suka tempat seperti ini?"

Aku terdiam menatapnya, bagaimana ia tahu aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan suasana disini? Apalagi baunya.

"Baiklah... segera urus administrasinya.", kataku memerintah. Orang itu mengernyit seakan tidak suka diperintah.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu.", orang itu menolak.

"hn..?", aku tidak mengerti apa yang orang itu pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba saja orang itu membalikkan badannya dan sedikit berjongkok.

"Kita kabur. Aku tidak bawa uang sekarang ini. Naiklah ke punggungku. Aku tahu kakimu terkilir. Makanya kau tidak bisa jalan. Ayo naik.", pria itu mengajakku kabur dan menyuruhku naik kepunggungnya? Apa ia gila?. Tunggu. Aku melihat pakaian yang kami kenakan. Kaus putih lengan panjang polos dan jeans belel? Pakaian kami sama? Apa hanya kebetulan?.

"Cepatlah, sebentar lagi dokter akan kemari untuk memeriksamu.", ajak pria itu terburu-buru. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melompat kepunggungnya dan sedikit meringis kesakitan karena kaki kananku yang baru diperban benar-benar sakit ketika di gerakkan.

Kami keluar lewat jendela dan berlari menuju halte bus terdekat. Sepanjang perjalanan orang-orang menatap kami aneh. Jelas saja, dua orang pria berpakaian sama, saling menggendong yang lainnya sambil berlari-lari. Apakah itu tidak gila?

= ^o^ =

"Apa kau gila? Apa kau tidak punya kendaraan pribadi yang bisa membawa kita berdua ke tempat yang kau bilang 'lebih baik daripada tempat tadi'? Kita akan naik bus?", dengusku, tapi dengan wajah datar. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, rasanya memalukan.

"Sudahlah anak manja, kau diam saja. Sudah kuatur segalanya", lawan bicaraku hanya menjawab sekenanya.

Aku kesal dengan kelakuannya yang seenaknya. Tapi kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku. Aku lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Kami benar-benar nampak seperti pasangan _gay_. Tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur jalanan. Menambah dinginnya suasana diantara kami.

= ^o^ =

Tunggu! Aku menatap cermin cembung yang biasanya digunakan untuk pengawasan tepat diatas kepala kami. Orang yang menggendongku tidak memerhatikannya, tapi aku iya!

Ini benar-benar tidak kukira sebelumnya. Wajah kami, ya benar, wajah kami mirip. Tidak ada yang membedakan diantara kami. Wajah pucat, mata berkantung, rambut hitam dengan model yang sama, acak-acakkan, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dengan lekukan yang terlihat detil. Aku... aku tidak tahu wajahku sendiri, bagaimana bisa? Apakah ini hanya ilusi? Tidak, aku masih bisa memercayai mataku sendiri. Hanya warna iris dan aura kami yang terlihat jelas berbeda, dan aku baru sadar kalau orang dimimpi burukku saat itu adalah aku, bukan orang ini.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi wajahku sendiri.

Hujan mengisi kesunyian di halte bus. Sudah tiga bus lewat dan 'orang ini' tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bergerak meninggalkan halte. Sampai halte ini sepi aku baru berani membuka mulut.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apakah kita saudara kembar? ...Wajah kita mirip...", aku berbisik lemas, nafasku yang hangat menyentuh lehernya sehingga membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan menggerakkan sedikit lehernya.

'_orang ini diam saja..._.'

**To be continued...**


	3. Welcome

Kesunyian menghinggapi kami sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil porsche berwarna hitam berhenti dihadapan kami. Kami bergerak maju dan memasuki mobil itu.

Aku lumayan terkesan melihat mobil itu. Tidak kusangka orang ini memiliki mobil sebagus ini.

"Hei bodoh, kenapa kau terlambat? Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila ada polisi yang melihat kami?",orang itu langsung membentak sang sopir berbadan besar dan berkepala botak yang hanya membalasnya dengan kata maaf dan serentetan umpatan yang tidak jelas tapi lumayan keras. Tapi orang yang mirip denganku hanya diam saja sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas jok dengan posisi jongkok.

Aku yang hanya melihatnya tiba-tiba mengikuti gerakannya itu, menaikkan kakiku keatas jok dengan posisi jongkok. Alhasil kakiku tambah sakit dan akhirnya hanya menaikkan kakiku ke jok supir tepat di sebelah kepala botak si sopir. Si botak itu langsung mengumpat keras dan dibalas bentakkan yang lebih keras dan sangat mengejutkan dari 'orang itu'. 'Orang itu' tersenyum padaku dan hanya kubalas seringaian jahil.

"Mana pesananku?", tanya 'orang itu' dan si sopir memberikan satu kantong plastik besar penuh permen, cokelat, balok gula, dan banyak makanan manis didalamnya. Aku merasa, sejak aku terbangun ditempat asing aku merasakan lidahku terasa sangat pahit. 'Orang itu' memberikan kantong besar itu padaku. Tanpa basa basi aku mengambil lollipop yang sangat besar dan menggigitnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu segalanya tentang aku?", tanyaku sambil terus melahap lollipop dan menatap keluar dibalik kaca, melihat jalanan diguyur hujan deras sambil mendengarkan gemuruh guntur yang saling bersahutan.

Setelah diam sesaat lelaki itu menjawab, "karena aku adalah saudaramu. Saudara kembarmu tepatnya. Aku kakakmu. Namaku Beyond, Beyond Birthday.",

_Beyond ..._

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit.

"Siapa aku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau adik kembarku, L. Lawliet ..." lanjutnya.

"Kita berada di negara apa? Hari apa sekarang? Bulan apa? Jam berapa? Tanggal berapa? Dan, kita menuju kemana, Beyond?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Kita di Iggris, sekarang hari Kamis, bulan Januari, dan sekarang pukul 4:44 PM, sekarang tanggal 21, dan kita akan menuju rumahku, rumah kita yang berada di pinggir kota.", jawab Beyond cepat. Aku memikirkan banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi nanti saja setelah kami sampai ke rumah kami.

Kami sampai disebuah rumah megah, yang lebih pantas disebut kastil. Aku benar-benar terkesan sekarang.

Aku turun dengan menggunakan kursi roda yang dibawakan si botak. Aku diajak berkeliling. Menurutku, Beyond memiliki nila seni tinggi. Rumah kastil ini benar-benar besar. Terdapat kolam ikan yang sangat indah dengan air mancur dan patung cupid di tengah-tengahnya. Halamannya luas dan rimbun. Ditumbuhi banyak pohon dan bunga aneka warna, mungkin. Sekarang musim dingin, belum banyak bunga yang kembali tumbuh, hanya daun-daun kecil saja. Dan menurutku, tempat ini terpencil, karena daerah ini sepi sekali.

Aku dan Beyond mulai memasuki rumah 'kami'. Pintunya sangat besar dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik yang sangat indah, dalamnya tidak kalah megah. Aku mengamati rumah ini setiap incinya. Tapi kata Beyond itu tidak perlu, karena kata Beyond aku tidak akan lama tinggal di tempat ini.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku polos seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau kehilangan taman bermainnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh lama-lama disini, karena kau tetap harus berada di tempat dimana kau berada.", jawab Beyond yang membuatku mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkan kecurigaan besar padanya.

= ^o^ =

"Ini akan menjadi ruanganmu, sementara ruangan pribadiku berada di ujung lorong. Jangan masuk sembarangan, oke!", kata Beyond menyeringai jahil seakan ada rahasia besar yang ia sembunyikan.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengetahui semuanya. Begitu pikirku, dan Beyond juga menyetujuinya.

Seorang dokter ia sewa untuk mempercepat penyembuhan kakiku.

"Bagaimana dengan kepalaku? Apa kau tidak menyewa dokter agar mempercepat kembalinya ingatanku?", tanyaku dengan nada sedikit memohon yang sepertinya membuatnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Semenjak kau lupa ingatan kau jadi cerewet, manja, dan banyak maunya seperti itu!", Beyond kembali membentakku.

"...Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir untuk malam ini. Jelaskan secara rinci bagaimana aku bisa hilang ingatan seperti ini? Dan bagaimana kau menemukanku?", aku bertanya dengan nada dingin, karena aku cukup tersinggung diejek manja seperti tadi.

"Aku hanya dikirimi pesan ancaman. Dan aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau, kutemukan dipinggir jalan dengan luka dikepalamu. Begitulah intinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, puas?", Beyond sepertinya jengkel padaku.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Kembalilah pada ruang rahasiamu.", aku langsung membalikkan badan dan benar-benar mencerna apa yang Beyond katakan barusan.

Aku tahu bahwa Beyond berbohong. Aku kembali membuka kantong plastik yang berisi banyak makanan manis. Dan menjatuhkan semua isinya di atas lantai.

Beyond keluar dari ruanganku dan berteriak dari luar, "kalau perlu sesuatu, pencet saja tombol di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurmu!".

Aku berpikir keras. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku kehilangan ingatan. _Aku hanya dikirimi pesan ancaman. Dan aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau, kutemukan dipinggir jalan dengan luka dikepalamu. Begitulah intinya. __Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan,_ aku terus memikirkan kata-kata Beyond. Berarti benar, aku jatuh di tangan yang salah. Kami bersaudara, tetapi sesuatu mungkin telah terjadi sampai ia sempat ingin membunuhku saat dirumah sakit. Itu terbukti karena sebenarnya aku tidak berada di pinggir jalan, aku terbangun di sebuah bangunan tua. Aku tidak menyadari ada luka di kepalaku saat itu. Berarti, terjadi sesuatu sehari sebelum aku terbangun...

= ^o^ =

Oke, ruangan yang kutempati cukup besar dan mewah. Kalau kau masuk, kau dihadapkan dengan tembok kayu sederhana dengan banyak lukisan abstrak yang memenuhi dari atas sampai bawah.

Tembok itu membatasi dari pintu masuk dan tempat tidur. Disebelahnya ada meja kerja, banyak buku berderet-deret di lemari buku, laptop, alat tulis, dan telepon genggam semua tersedia disana. Didepan meja kerja terdapat perapian dan juga sofa empuk berwarna kelabu dengan ukiran kayu jati yang sangat menawan, seperti singgasana raja. Dan dibalik dinding kayu tentu saja tempat tidur ukuran king size yang tak kalah mewah, dengan warna dan ukiran yang senada dengan sofa tadi.

= ^o^ =

Aku menghabiskan satu malam tanpa tidur untuk mengingat masa laluku dengan Beyond, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Aku tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali, dan aku juga tidak mau tertidur karena aku khawatir akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Walaupun begitu aku mendapatkan banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada hari itu, sampai-sampai camilan manisku habis.

Yah, aku tidak akan mendapatkan poin penting dari pokok masalah ini sampai aku sembuh dari amnesia sialan ini! Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Pada pukul 8 pagi seorang dokter mengetuk pintu ruanganku dan memeriksa kakiku. Dokter itu bilang kakiku sembuh dengan cepat, tapi masih perlu waktu tiga atau empat hari lagi untuk sembuh.

Kemudian dokter itu keluar hendak memberitahu keadaanku kepada Beyond yang sedari tadi tidak mau masuk dan hanya menunggu diluar.

Aku melihat percakapan mereka dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Beyond membentak dokter itu sampai dokter itu berlutut memohon maaf. Beyond menyuruh agar segera menyembuhkan kakiku dalam waktu sehari, Beyond memang bena-benar gila.

Dokter itu kembali masuk dan menyuntikkan sesuatu pada kakiku. Dokter itu menyuntikkannya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan melihat Beyond yang menatapnya sinis. Lalu dokter itu berbalik dan mengucapkan salam tanpa berani menatap mata ruby milik Beyond.

"Jadi, begitukah caramu mempermainkan orang?", aku membuka pembicaraan setelah dokter itu pergi dan menatapnya datar , berharap ia akan meladeni celotehanku dan membawaku pada titik terang.

"Kau memancingku Lawliet? Fufufu, kuno. Aku benar-benar tahu bagaimana dirimu, L. Aku mengenalmu. Jujur saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?". Tepat, ia benar-benar terjebak.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang takkan pernah terlihat oleh Beyond.

"Baiklah, kau benar-benar mengenalku. Mengapa gayaku dan gayamu banyak persamaan? Mulai dari rambut, penampilan, pakaian. Siapa yang menggunakan kostum ini lebih dulu?" aku tersenyum kecil.

"fufufu, kau mau tahu? Bukannya kau sudah mengatakannya? Kau menganggap ini kostum dan bukan bagian dari dirimu. Tentu aku yang lebih dulu. Aku kakakmu, seorang adik kecil biasanya akan mengikuti kakaknya. Ya kan?", Beyond tersenyum manis, yang membuatku sedikit muak.

"Baiklah, jawaban yang tidak masuk akal. Kakak dan adik? Itu tidak penting. Kita mirip, kanapa bukan kau yang mendapatkan luka-luka ini?" kataku sambil menunjuk luka di kepalaku dan tanganku.

Beyond tersenyum kecut. " itu membuktikan bahwa aku yang lebih baik darimu. Kau hanya meniru-niru gayaku. Bahwa aku yang lebih hebat dan dicari untuk dibunuh.", aku melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana kalau saat itu orang tidak tahu kalau kau dan aku kembar?", Beyond menyeringai licik.

"Siapa orang bodoh itu? Bagaimana kalau kau yang berada di posisi orang itu? Itu bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri, tidakkah itu aneh? Kecuali apabila kau yang berada pada pihak si pembunuh? Aku yakin bahwa kau dan aku bukanlah orang sembarangan yang dapat menyewa tempat seperti ini. Aku tahu benar tempat macam apa ini. Ini sebuah tempat peristirahatan seorang raja pada abad XIX yang sudah lama tidak digunakan. Apa kau tidak melihat simbol-simbol itu pada barang-barangnya? kau bilang ini rumah kita? Konyol. tidak mudah untuk dapat menyembunyikan identitas orang-orang seperti kita. Maka dari itu mencari identitas bukanlah hal yang terlalu sulit. Sehingga si pembunuh tidak mungkin salah orang dan membiarkan kau sebagai kembaranku baik-baik saja sampai saat ini tanpa luka apapun. Dan kau hanya dikirimi pesan ancaman. Apa isinya?", balasku bertubi-tubi menunggu ekspresinya akan terpojok. Tapi sebaliknya, dia terlihat bosan. Benar-benar pemain watak.

"Aku tidak peduli apabila kau tidak percaya padaku. Aku tak butuh kepercayaanmu. Tapi, aku ingatkan satu hal, siapa yang akan kau percayai sekarang bila bukan aku, hah?", Beyond menatapku jengkel, karena aku tidak antusias dengan jawabannya seperti tadi.

Aku menyesap teh yang kubuat sendiri dengan gula yang sangat banyak, sekitar 12 balok gula dalam satu cangkir. Lidahku terasa pahit dan tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit. Aku melihat bayangan, walaupun kabur tapi aku merasa seperti pernah berdebat dengan Beyond sebelumnya.

"Apa isi pesan itu?", aku mengulangi pertanyaanku. Sementara Beyond masih menatapku jengkel. Tetapi Beyond menahan amarahnya. "aku telah membunuh separuh dari dirimu. Tunggu giliranmu.",

Aku menatap Beyond, ia mengatakannya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Menurutmu, apa maksudnya?", aku diam. Berharap jawaban jujur keluar dari mulut Beyond.

"Aku sedang diincar.", jawab Beyond santai masih dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Kenapa aku tidak dibunuh? Bagaimana menurutmu?",aku menyesap kembali tehku.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan sebelum kau mati dan tidak bisa ia dapatkan lagi bila kau mati.", kali ini Beyond menyampaikannya dengan serius.

"Kira-kira apa ya?", tanyaku sedikit menerawang.

"Sudah, jangan terus-terusan bermain detektif-detektifan. Aku sudah mulai bosan. Lagipula aku belum sarapan. Ayo, kita sarapan di ruang makan.", Beyond mengajakku dengan nada cemas yang dibuat-buat.

Aku hanya mendengus dan sedikit menggeleng. "Oh iya, apa yang telah kulakukan sampai ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuhku? Apakah hal yang kulakukan itu adalah tugas mulia?", tanyaku polos seperti biasa.

"hahahahaha.. mulia? Kau benar-benar membuatku mual. Hahaha.. sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Nanti kita akan melakukannya lagi. Tunggu saja.", Beyond tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku mendengar nada sumbang dari tawa Beyond, yang mungkin saja berarti sesuatu.

Beyond sudah berada di ambang pintu ketika aku menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir, "mengapa kau ingin sekali agar kakiku dapat segera sembuh, Beyond? ", tanyaku yang sedari tadi heran akan kelakuan Beyond.

"Agar kita bisa kembali bersenang-senang! Kau cukup panggil aku B saja, L", kata Beyond tak mengenyahkanku sama sekali sambil terus tertawa.

**To be continued...**

**.  
**

* * *

**yo!  
**

**Makasih yak Reviewnyaaaa Kazu Fuyuki-san, beyondXbloodyXhell, Mika Sasurena, dan RukaAna SixthGuns..****  
**

**Reviewnya bantu banget buat ngelanjutin fic ini"=_=  
**

**Sebenernya males banget*digeplak  
**

**Tapi karena review2 kalian yang bener2 mengembalikan SEMANGAT SAYAAAA!  
**

**Sudah yaa, sampe sini dulu. Mudah2an minggu depan bisa updet yang Meadow jugak#curcol  
**

**Sekian nyocotnya utk kali ini.  
**

**.  
**

**Arigatou  
**


	4. Just L

Aku masih terpaku di depan perapian, masih diatas kursi roda sejak semalam.

Masih berpikir setelah mendengar kata-kata Beyond yang terus berputar dalam benakku.

Aku menyadari banyak kejanggalan dari percakapan kami pagi ini. Beyond benar-benar sangat memahamiku. Tahu benar apa maksud dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Berarti, Beyond tidak akan membiarkan salah kata dalam setiap kalimatnya ketika berbicara denganku.

Aku tidak dapat fokus lagi, setelah merasa lidahku sangat pahit.

Dari meja kerja aku menuju ke sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur yang masih rapi karena belum kunaiki sejak semalam karena tidak bisa tidur. Aku memencet tombol putih kecil dari sana.

Selang beberapa menit seseorang mengetuk pintu. Aku segera beralih ke meja kerja dan menyuruh orang tersebut masuk.

Seorang pria berbadan besar dan berwatak keras, terlihat dari garis mukanya. Masuk dengan membawa troli penuh berisi makanan manis dan juga sarapanku dikedua raknya dengan nampan bertumpuk seperti piramida diatasnya yang juga berisi kue-kue beraneka warna yang cukup menarik.

"Permisi tuan. Saya membawakn titipaan makanan manis dari lord Beyond. Kata beliau ini yang akan anda minta apabila memencet tombol. Dan ini juga sarapan yang saya bawakan dari ruang makan. Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah bacon, telur mata sapid an kentang goring. Juga darjeling tea." ujar pria itu sopan sambil menuangkan sepoci teh dalam cangkir putih polos.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku kembali terasa sakit.

Aku melihat bayangan kabur, seorang pria tua berdiri dihadapanku. Mengucapkan kata bacon dan kentang goreng yang tidak begitu jelas. Tapi aku bisa menangkap bayangan itu sepenuhnya.

Aku memijit dahiku pelan, agar dapat mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan?" tanya pelayan itu cemas. Pelayan itu mendekat padaku tapi aku melarangnya dan member isyarat bahwa aku bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau juga berkata sama seperti itu setiap mengantarkan makanannya ?" tanyaku pelan masih sambil memijit dahiku.

"Apa maksud anda?" pria itu sedikit bingung.

"Apa kau juga berkata sama seperti itu setiap mengantarkan makanannya? Makanan Beyond?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak. Agak frustasi karena sakit kepala yang begitu mengganggu.

"Tidak, tuan. Lord Beyond selalu makan diruang makan dan hanya menyuruh saya sesekali untuk mengantarkan teh panas ke balkon. Lord Beyond hanya menyuruh saya untuk menyebutkan menu hari ini pada anda." jawab si pelayan masi dengan raut wajah heran.

Rasa sakit ini benar-benar mebuat kepalaku serasa mau pecah.

Aku menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

Dan aku sendirian lagi diruanganku.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Yo!****  
**

**Maap ya, apdetnya kelamaan#dibacok****  
**

**Hahaha yang penting kan udah apdet(nyengir). Maap juga chapter yang ini pendek banget. Tapi tenang para readers semua yang sudah menunggu apdet penpik unyu ini sampe berjenggot**

**L: emang ada yang nungguin?**

**author:... (guling2 dipojokan kamar)****  
**

**BB: kepedean amat lu! udah jangan banyak bacot! gapenting amat lu..(nyiapin golok)  
**

**author: iye iye, kan cm mao bilang ke readers kalo abis ini bakal ada trio MMN yang sama unyu seperti saia  
**

**Mello Matt Near(di winchester) :HUACHIM! **

**Matt: perasaan gw gak enak  
**

**Near: Brrr..(merinding dipojokkan)**

**Baiklah para pembaca yang baik..****  
**

**Silahkan me-review terlebih dahulu dan lanjutkan membaca:)))  
**


	5. Old Man

Wammy's House

Winchester, 21 Januari

_Kriiing… Kriiing…_

Seseorang mendekati asal bunyi dan menyambarnya dengan cepat.

Ceruk-ceruk diwajahnya semakin bertambah dalam seiringkecemasannya terus meningkat.

"Ya benar ini aku… Sejak semalam dia belum kembali. Anak itu tidak memberitahu akan pergi kemana… Tentu saja, dia menysup keluar dari penjagaan panti yang cukup ketat. Tidak biasanya. Dia benar-benar tidak meninggalkan jejak. Tapi tidak mungkin diculik, karena ia terlihat kamera pengawas bahwa anak itu sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera dan mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja. Hanya sebuah kamera pada koridor yang aktif malam itu. mungkin ia telah meng-hack mesin penjaga otomatis… Benar… Baik… Ya. Terima kasih." Pria itu menutup telepon masih dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak khawatir.

Ia terduduk lemas diantara data-data yang berserakan dihadapannya.

"Watari…" seseorang mendekatinya dengan raut wajah yangtidak jauh berbeda.

"Mello. Ada apa tiba-tiba kemari?" pria dipanggil Watari itu menatap bocah berambut pirang dihadapannya sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Jadi benar L hilang?" bocah itu menatap lesu pria tua dihadapannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan?" Watari tertawa hambar.

"Dengarkan aku Mello. Jangan bertindak gegebah. Mengerti?" lanjut Watari berubah serius.

"Hm…" wajahnya menandakan sedikit keheranan lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan wajah polos. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Watari sendiri.

_Klak._

"Che. Apa yang anda pikirkan pak tua? Memangnya apa yang mungkin akan kulakukan?"

Mello berjalan menjauh sambil mengigit cokelat yang sedari tadi ia bawa dengan seringai diwajahnya.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Yo!****  
**

**Maap lagi yeee... chapter ini malah kelewat pendek dari yang tadi(nyengir)****  
**

**Hehehe... ceritanya sih mau bikin degdegan gituuh(dihajar rame2 chara detnot)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Para pembaca yang baik silahkan meninggalkan review bila berkenan#puppyeyes  
**


	6. Wammy's Boys

Bruak

"Mels. Apa kau tidak bisa membuka pintu tidak berdosa itu dengan gaya basa saja?" ujar Matt sedikit terkejut dengan setengah berteriak.

"Matt kau tahu benar apa yang membuatku bersemangat seperti ini." Mello merebahkan diri diatas kasur disebelah Matt sambil membuka bungkus cokelat yang baru diambilnya dari dapur.

"Mello bukan hanya saat bersemangat saja kau membuka pintu seperti itu. Hampir setiap saat." Matt masih setengah jengkel dengan kelakuan teman sekamarnya.

Bugh.

Sebuah hantaman keras dibahunya dari Mello tersayang mendarat dengan mulus.

"Ouch! Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Matt mengalihkan pandangan pada layar konsol game yang ia pause sejak Mello datang dan mengejutkannya.

"Che, Matt kau mulai tampak seperti pria tua menyebalkan itu." Mello menggigit batangan cokelatnya dengan kasar.

"Terserah. Ayolah Mells, aku mulai penasaran." Pandangan Mattkembali beralih pada Mello setelah kembali mem-pause gamenya.

"Kau tahu kabar L yang hilang kan?" ternyata kabar itu benar." Ucap Melloacuh tanpa memandang Matt.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Seluruh panti sedang membicarakannya. Dari mana kau tahu kabar itu benar?" Matt kembali mem-play gamenya yang tertunda.

"Watari. Secara tidak langsung ia membenarkannya dan menyuruhku agar tidak bertindak gegabah." _Klak._ Suara patahan cokelat terus beradu selama Mello berbicara.

"ha. Bagaimana Watari bisa tahu kalau kau akan bertindak gegabah?" matt mencemooh.

Pletak.

Jitakan dari Mello terkasih kembali mendarat pada puncak kepalanya dengan mulus.

"Aduh! Berhentilah menyakitiku Mello." Matt mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak pernah bertindak gegabah Matty. Lagipula aku selalu berpikir. Aku bertindak karena ada sebab." _Klak._ Patahan cokelat yang terus menggema diseluruh ruangan dengan Mello yang juga tidak memperdulikan erangan Matt.

"Oh. Baiklah. Apa sebabnya?" ujar Matt masih dengan nada kesakitan yang mencemooh.

"Aku tahu dimana kemungkinan L akan muncul. Dan mau tak mau kau harus ikut Matt. Ini sudah kuputuskan." Mello duduk tegak dengan memperhatikan Matt intens.

"Tidak masalah. Asalkan ka uterus berpikir dan aku yakin kau tidak berbuat gegabah." Sekarang Matt yang menjawabnya dengan nada sarkastik dan Nampak tidak peduli.

'_Aku tidak pernah punya pilihan lain. Ya kan Mels?'_

Klak.

= ^o^ =

Matt dan Mello berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruangan mereka menuju ruang makan. Ya, sekarang sudah waktu makan malam.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Matt yang berjalan masih sambil terpaku pada konsol gamenya dan Mello yang juga berjalan acuh disebelahnya sambil makan cokelat Hershey.

Mereka sampai di ruang makan yang sudah cukup ramai. Terlalu berlebihan menuliskan 'ramai' karena hanya ada delapan remaja disana, dan juga 14 bocah yang tampak asyik sendiri.

"Che, panti asuhan ini tidak pernah beribah." Gumam Mello pelan.

"Hn? Apa yang kau katakan?" Matt menyahut pelan setelah tersadar kembali dari dunia fantasi dalam konsol gamenya.

Mereka mengamati sekitar. Dua baris meja dan kursi panjang diletakkan ditengah ruangan. Yah, dengan nuansa yang hangat dan tenang. Diatasnya tersaji makanan-makanan yang mengundang selera dengan asap yang masih mengepul diatasnya. Ada sup jamur, kentang tumbuk, daging rusa panggang, serta makanan-makanan manis yang tak kalah menarik. Pudding, cupcake, dan kudapan kecil lainnya.

Mereka mengambil tempat diantara para remaja sebaya mereka yang tampaknya sedang mengobrol seru.

"Hai Mells. Dari mana saja kau? Kami menunggu kaluan sejak tadi." Seorang gadis manis berambut ikal dipangkas pendek mencoba mnyapa Mello yang tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Matt, kau masih mengekor pada tuanmu ya? Haha. Bercanda. Kenapa lama sekali sih? Kalian tahu kan kalau perutku tidak pernah berhenti meraung kalau sudah dihadapkan pada semua makanan ini." Anak lelaki berbadan gempal dengan kacamata dibawah hidungnya mengeluh pada Matt yang hanya ditanggapi tawa kecil dan pukulan keras dipipi anak lelaki gempal itu karena gemas.

"Heh gembul, kenapa kau tidak langsung makan saja? Kau pikir apa gunanya menunggu kami?" Mello kembali menggunakan nada sarkastik.

"Kalau boleh begitu aku juga tidak akan repot-repot menunggu kalian. Semua gara-gara Roger." Anak lelaki itu mendengus sebal sambil melirik pria tua diujung ruangan yang tampak sedang mengawasi.

"Ya sudah ayo makan! Kita kan sudah hadir disini." Matt bersiap memotong bagian paha rusa panggang dihadapannya sebelum seorang gadis _brunette _dikuncir dua memukul tangannya keras.

"Tunggu! Near mana?" tanya gadis itu datar pada Matt yang mengelus-elus punggung tangannya dan menatap gadis _brunette _itu jengkel.

"Biarkan saja dia! Ayo makan gembul." Matt melupakan rasa sakitnya dan mulai menyendoki kentang tumbuk.

"Che, tunggu sebentar Matty. Kita mesti menunggunya dan berdoa bersama." Mello tiba-tiba menarik tangan Matt yang sudah bersiap menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Haha. Ternyata Mello masih peduli dengan rivalnya itu." seorang anak lelaki berwajah tampan menyahut dengan semangat.

"Che, diam kau! Apa salahnya memang menunggu sebentar? Dasar rakus." Ujar Mello tidak terima.

"Sudah… Nah, itu dia si Near." Anak lelaki lain disebelah Mello berusaha menenangkan.

Near datang dengan wajah flat dan duduk dihadapan Mello.

"Maaf terlambat."

"Che…"

Mereka mulai berdoa bersama dipimpin Mello dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

Selesai makan mereka mengobrol sampa larut dan satu persatu dari mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing karena lelah dan mengantuk. Sehingga tinggalah Matt, Mello, Near dan gadis _brunette _bernama Linda.

"Hoaam… Matt. Kupikir ini cukup larut untuk seorang gadis kembali ke kamarnya seorang diri. Maukah kau mengantarku?" sergah Linda yang sepertinya sudah tampak kelelahan.

"Err… Tentu. Baiklah akan kuantar. Memang berbahaya bagi anak perempuan berjalan sendirian tengah malam di bangunan yang menakutkan ini." Matt melirik Linda sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha… Matt. Kau bisa saja." Linda menyenggol pelan lengan Matt.

"Haha.,, Tenang saja. Mello, tunggu aku sebentar disini ya? Aku akan mengantar Linda sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mello, matt segera beranjak pergi mengantar Linda ke kamarnya.

Setelah itu ruang makan jadi hening. Matt meninggalkan ruangan bersama Linda. Sedangkan Mello dan Near hanya diam-diam saja.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan kembali saja. " kata Mello pada akhirnya memecah atmosfir yang canggung.

"Mello. Bukankah Matt sudah meminta anda untuk tetap menunggunya disini?" Near berujar datar dan formal. Seperti biasa.

"Che. Tenang saja, ia tahu jalan kekamarnya." Mello beranjak meninggalkan Near yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan rambutnya.

"Aapa anda tidak ingin menunggunya disini bersama saya? Sebentar lagi Matt akan sampai." Near menatap punggung Mello dengan ekspresi tertarik.

Langkah Mello terhenti. Ia menoleh dramatis dan menampilkan raut masam.

"Che. Apa urusanmu mengatur begitu? Terus terang saja, apa yang mau kau lakukan menahanku disini, heh?" Mello meraih bungkus cokelat dalam saku celananya dan membukanya asal-asalan masih dengan raut masam dan sebal.

"Ternyata Mello sadar ya? Sebenarnya, saya tahu bahwa anda akan mwlakukan sesuatu kali ini. Yah, anggap saja sebagai misi penyelamatan L." Near menatap sisi lain ruangan dibelakang Mello.

"Heh bocah, kusarankan kau tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain. Apalagi urusanku." _Klak. _Mello mendengus.

"Saya tidak bermaksud. Hanya, sebenarnya saya ngin bergabung." Near memandang mata Mello datar yang membuat Mello menynggingkan senyuman mencemooh.

"Heh bocah! Mimpi apa kau heh? Kau pikir aku akan memperbolehkan bocah sepertimu mengganggu rencanaku eh?" Mell terkekeh pelan dengan nada mengejek.

"Saya tidak akan menggangggu. Lagi pula, saya tahubahwa Mello tidak akan dengan mudah menerima saya. Maka saya akan melakukan penawaran." Lanjut Near sambil memainkan ujung piyamanya.

Mello hanya diam menatap makhluk yang sekiranya dianggapnya aneh sekaligus mungkin-dikaguminya dengan raut heran.

"Saya punya petunjuk." Ucap Near mantap.

" pikir aku tidak punya eh?" tidak usah membujukku Near." Mello masih dengan setengah tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Saya tahu benar bahwa anda memiliki petunjuk yang minim. Maka, saya akan membantu melengkapinya. Petunjuk ini hanya L-sama dan saya yang tahu."Near tersenyum tipis.

"Che. Sombong sekali kau bocah. Lagipula, apa aku akan percaya begitu saja?" Mello berjalan mendekati Near.

"Tentu saja saya benar-benar memilikinya. Atau, Mello tidak mau menerima saya karena takut akan saya saingi dalama menemukan L-sama?"

"Hah…hahaha… Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah? Konyol. Aku hanya tidak mau rencanaku gagal hanya karena tambahan bocah lamban sepertimu."

"Saya tidak selemah yang Mello pikir."

..

"Mells! Yo! Ini, cokelat. Linda memberikannya untukmu. Emm… apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya ada perdebatan kecil disini."

"Saya sudah memutuskan untuk ikut dalam rencana anda Mello. Saya berjanji tidak akan menggagalkan rencanamu. Apa rencana anda serentan ini, sehingga menambahkan seseorang saja akan menghancurkan rencanamu?"

"Ya! Rencana ini sangat lemah. Masih banyak cacat disana sini. Terlalu berbahaya. Terlalu besar potensi untuk gagal. Aku hanya bisa memfokuskan rencana ini pada seseorang yang setidaknya bisa kupercaya. Aku hanya perlu seseorang dengan kemampuan yang kubutuhkan. Seseorang yang setidaknya akan sangat membantuku, sangat mendukungku! Kau tahu itu Near? Aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja… percaya padamu. Dan itu berarti kau tidak bisa ikut dalam pertaruhan ini, Near."

Matt yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara dan mulai menengahi, "Near. Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut. Lagipula…"

"Setidaknya saya bisa diam dan mengamati. Saya akan berusaha dengan sangat keras agar tidak menjadi pengganggu. Dan dengan begitu saya juga akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi orang kepercayaan anda. Saya tidak perlu dilibatkan. Atau sekiranya saya akan tahu bagaimana langkah Mello selanjutnya. Dan saya yakin anda paham bagaimana saya cukup cerdas untuk dapat bertindak dengan benar."

"Che, mau berlagak kau heh? Bahkan kepandaianmu itu hanya dapat diukur dengan angka tanpa tindakan yang berarti. Aku tidak paham dimana sisi yang bisa kupercaya dari dirimu. Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk muncul ke permukaan. Sebaiknya kau tetap dibelakang layar. tempatmu yang sebenarnya. Kau bisa melakukan apapun dari situ, tapi jangan menganggu pekerjaanku. Aku ingin bergerak dilajurku sendiri Near. Jangan mengusikku dengan ocehan konyol darimu. Itu hanya akan membuatku muak!" kali ini Mello serius. Bahkan mengucapkannya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Near terhenyak. Tidak ada alasan lain lagi baginya untuk memaksa Mello menggabungkannya dalam rencananya. Lagipula, Mello sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas. Mello ingin Near mengawasinya, menandai setiap gerak geriknya dan mungkin membantunya. Dari balik layar. Dan itulah yang setidaknya Mello percayakan padanya. Meski tidak secara gamblang.

Mello beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dengan Matt yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Near hanya tersenyum. Senyum tipis. Disisi lain Mello puas. Sangat puas malah. Near kalah dan ia menang. Setidaknya hanya untuk malam ini, Mello menang mutlak.

**To be co****ntinued...**

* * *

**Yo!****  
**

**Kayaknya chara2 diatas kelewat OOC gak sih?  
**

**tauk deh  
**

**BB: heh author gak penting! kalo gak yakin ma crita ni ngapain di publish?**

**author: tekanan batin. w ngetik cepet2an buat para reader biar gak kecewa. tapi jadinya malah kaya gini ye?(garuk2 pantat)**

**BB: jorok amat lu!**

**author: abis kepala guwe udah lu gorok! gabisa garuk2 pala gw deh  
**

**BB: noh! palalu jelek2in koleksi gw  
**

**author: jahat amat lu ama gw****  
**

**BB: bodo  
**

**ya, pokokna chapter ini akhirna saia publish juga, walopun rada ga yakin  
**

**silakan me-review bila berkenan:3  
**


End file.
